mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Spidermonkeys
Meet the Spidermonkeys us the twenty third episode of season three. Synopsis Adam with his after-school plans goes with Jake to see how much of an endeavor Jake's parents go through in their daily life, and starts to experience their life firsthand. Plot TBA Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Jake's Mom *Jake's Dad *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog *Eddie Panther *Beves Beaver *Margaret Rhino *Joanie Ox *Latanya Hippo *Windsor Gorilla *Slips Python *Henry Armadillo *Flam Fip Shammerwham *Lupe Toucan (Mentioned) *Unruly *Unkempt *Undependable *Ingrid Giraffe (Non-Speaking Cameo; Credits Only) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * In A Bossa Mood – Gordon Rees (opening) * Morning Promenade – Franco Micalizzi (Adam has no afterschool plans) * Swell Shocker – Kevin Hiatt (“…the ZOO!”) * Happy Boy – Jack Shaindlin (Welcome to the Zoo) * Schlock Shock #35.01 – Kevin Hiatt (“…the ANIMAL SIDE!”) * The Comic – Franco Micalizzi (the secret entrance to Jake’s house) * Suspicion – Ennio Morricone (what’s the doorman’s name?) * The Hideout – Bruno Zambrini (“Well, here we are!”) * Enigma #27 – Anna Klockar (Jake shows Adam around his habitat) * Hoedown Chase – Nigel Beaham-Powell, Bella Russell (introducing Unruly, Unkempt and Undependable) * Suspicion – Ennio Morricone (Jake and the doorman) * Forgiveness – Alexander Baker, Clair Marlo (Adam and Jake hug) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (the real Spidermonkeys) * Bossa Cubana – Gerhard Narholz (end credits scene) Trivia *On the spider monkey information plaque, it says that spider monkeys live in Africa. This is wrong, as the truth is that they live in Central and South America. *This marks the first appearance of Jake's parents. *"Desperate Househogs" is a parody on Desperate Housewives. *Henry reveals to have an extra toenail, that grows on his leg, hidden underneath his fur. **Adam also has an extra toenail, that grows on his left calf. *First time Adam goes to the Zoo Aquarium. *Jake references the song Show Me the Way to Go Home, by quoting the lyric "I'm tired and I wanna go home". *Jake references the show's title, by asking Adam who would be his gym partner, if he were to leave him. **Apparently Jake would be okay with Slips or being his new gym partner, but he simply allow Lupe to take on that role, and Windsor is simply out of the question. *This is also the first appearance of Unruly, Unkempt, and Undependable, also known as "The Zoogoers". *Jake whistles the Theme Song, when walking away, after telling Adam to clean up the mess. *Ingrid Giraffe only appears in the ending credits and has no lines. Lupe doesn't appear at all, though she is mentioned in dialogue. *'Billboard Gag:' Check out our new bird wing. *'Credits Gag:' The animal characters unzip their "costumes", revealing they are live action photos of their respective animals, dressed in cartoon outfits. Adam tries to unzip his costume, but all that's under there are more cartoon versions of himself. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Jake Episodes Category:Adam Episodes